


Heaven Is In You

by kawaiisumi



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: “Hiyo… Mmm…” Ikuya whines like he’s never tasted water before. He’s lying on their bed, face pushed up against all the pillows. His eyes linger on Hiyori’s face, scraping pleasure along Hiyori’s skin. “Please… no more… you… want you…”Aka, love, sex, and all that good lovin’.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Heaven Is In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamakoharu_matuer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamakoharu_matuer/gifts), [tragichuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragichuh/gifts).



> I'd like to thank the love of my life, Tama (tamakoharu_mateur) for always inspiring me to write amazing beautiful things..... and also porn hehe.
> 
> Special thanks to Shell (SadPiscesHours) for being on the phone with me for hours while I made the moodboard for this fic, but also for giving me the colour inspiration! <3

****

**Heaven is in You  
** _Aka, love, sex, and all that good lovin’_

“Hiyo… Mmm…” Ikuya whines like he’s never tasted water before. He’s lying on their bed, face pushed up against all the pillows. His eyes linger on Hiyori’s face, scraping pleasure along Hiyori’s skin. “Please… no more… you… want you…”

The statement gives Hiyori pause, as he slowly pulls the toy out, discarding it on the crumpled and decimated sheets. “M-me?” He whispers, letting his hands slide up Ikuya’s upturned thighs, grabbing handfuls of his ass as his hoists himself on top of Ikuya, rutting against his back. It’s not that he hasn’t thought about it. He wants Ikuya more than he thought was ever possible to desire. But more than anything, it’s Ikuya’s love and Ikuya’s desire he wants the most. “R-really?” He trembles, licking a tender strip up Ikuya’s neck before closing his mouth over Ikuya’s skin and sucking until Ikuya is shivering praises from his swollen lips.

“I need you… Need to feel you inside… Please…” He gasps, his voice breaking, trembling, praying. Hiyori drags his lips across Ikuya’s shoulders, his arms shuddering and throbbing to hold his body weight over Ikuya.

“You mean it?” Hiyori says again, beginning to pepper kisses down the column of Ikuya’s spine. He presses his nose into the small of Ikuya’s back, his hands warming slick skin, as he massages Ikuya’s pliant ass into his touches.

Ikuya arches, back curling prettily, as Hiyori spreads his cheeks open, letting his thumbs flitter around the rim. “Oh… yes… Hiyo… Mmm… please… give it to me please…” He begs, lifting his hips higher. When Hiyori looks, Ikuya’s eyes are glassy, coated in stars and sugar and pleasure far beyond what Hiyori has ever hoped to make Ikuya feel.

Hiyori fumbles for the bottle of lube he’s thrown somewhere amongst the bedsheets, coating his fingers and rubbing it warmly into his hands. A shiver runs down his spine as he sinks two fingers inside Ikuya’s ass easily. The throaty gasp Ikuya makes sends Hiyori’s mind ablaze, and god he wishes he could smother all those sounds with his lips. His thumbs pry Ikuya open further, slipping in another finger as he curls his middle finger to find that soft, tender part that makes Ikuya mewl. With a bend of his finger, Ikuya’s arms give out, surrendering his body flush against the bed, ass up in the air for Hiyori, and Hiyori only. “More… I need more…” Ikuya whimpers, clawing at the sheets, biting at the pillows. Tears prickle in his eyes, spilling hot over his cheeks. “Oh Hiyo… please… please…”

Ikuya begging has Hiyori seeing in gold. Ikuya is his treasure, and by god he will pillage him the way Ikuya wants. His heart hammers hard in his chest, as he sits back on his heels, pulling his fingers out. Ikuya moans, through hiccupping breaths. “Are you okay?” Hiyori asks again, covering his hands in more lube as he begins to slick his cock down. “We can stop. Just say the word Ikuya-”

“I don’t want to stop!” Ikuya says, far too brashly, with far too much abandon than he allows himself. And that’s how Hiyori knows. He knows that Ikuya wants him just as much as Hiyori wants him. And it rips through his body, pooling in a flood of arousal at the pit of his stomach.

Hiyori leans forward, letting the head of his cock press into Ikuya’s puckering hole. Ikuya shudders, gripping the sheets so hard, his knuckles turn white. Hiyori pushes in slowly, going blind with the stars that burst in his eyes. Ikuya is so warm, so tight, so perfect, so _Ikuya_. Ikuya overwhelms him, his voice, his touch, his warmth, his love. Hiyori’s hips meet Ikuya’s skin, and he’s fully hilted inside. Ikuya squeezes tightly around him, eyes shut as he warbles sounds the most beautiful birds could never sing. “Hiyo…” Ikuya’s gasping for breath, his cock red and twitching against his stomach, “Oh… Hiyo…. Please… please… fuck… fuck me…”

It’s awkward at first, Hiyori shifts his hips back, thrusting back in, splitting Ikuya open. Ikuya rips the sheets right off the mattress, tilting his hips upward so Hiyori can slide in right between his parted legs. “Are you okay?” Hiyori groans, kissing the small of Ikuya’s back, as Ikuya’s eyebrows knit together tightly.

Ikuya feels like he’s on the cusp of the Earth. Like his body is about to split open. And how he wants to open. He wants to open to Hiyori, wants him to be everything that he is. He wants to be decimated and cracked open wide. “I’m fine…” Ikuya rasps, feebly lifting his head. His hands find the headboard of their bed, hoisting up his chest so he can turn his head and look at Hiyori properly. “Just… keep… going…”

Hiyori pulls out until before thrusting back in, trembling at the sight of his cock disappearing into the tightness of Ikuya’s ass. His hands roughly grab at Ikuya’s hips, tilting them just that slightest bit forward as he slams back inside.

Something inside Ikuya shifts, and the weight of his cock hits the most glorious fullness, Ikuya screams. “Ikuya? Baby, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Should I stop?” Hiyori is asking, pressing kisses into his back, running his hands over his shoulders.

Ikuya shakes his head, and the words almost don’t come out. “More… Hiyo… Please Hiyo I need more…” He whimpers, throat dry and aching. His face is hot and wet with tears, but he wants it, oh he wants it. Hiyori’s cock pushes into him again and kisses him on the inside, and Ikuya feels blind. The stars burst behind his eyes, fireworks in his eyelids, burning bright beautiful colours into the deepest recesses of his mind as Hiyori moves faster and faster. His throat is raw, Ikuya thinks he must be screaming. He has no idea what he’s saying, but Hiyori knows what he needs. Their bed springs screech and sing, and Ikuya feels an electric spasm running through his toes into his legs and he knows what comes next. “Hiyo… oh… Hiyo!” He grits his teeth, the ghost of Hiyori’s name pouring from his lips as he comes.

Everything melts away. Ikuya feels nothing but the beautiful, overwhelming flood of endorphins and a cocktail of brain chemicals that wash everything away. He feels full and satiated and fulfilled, and it doesn’t stop. Hiyori freezes behind him, gasping and panting as he finishes inside Ikuya with a final thrust of his hips.

They collapse onto the sheets together, Hiyori’s whole body shaking as he pulls out, shaky arms reaching for Ikuya until they’re buried in each other’s embrace. “Ikuya… Ikuya…” Hiyori calls for him, holding him close in his trembling arms, until the air breathes back into Ikuya’s lungs.

“I’m here…” He murmurs, pressing a weak kiss to Hiyori’s chin. “’m here… right here…” Hiyori exhales slowly, running his fingers through Ikuya’s messy hair. “I love you Hiyo,” Ikuya murmurs.

Hiyori laughs breathlessly, head spinning. The smile that graces his lips is more beautiful than anything Ikuya has ever seen. “I love you too,” he says, finally letting his aching muscles relax. Ikuya drapes his leg over Hiyori’s abdomen, snuggling in close.

He’ll never ever forget that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!!!! Don't forget to leave a kudos/comment and let me know what you think!~ I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> Come find me @kawaiisumi on twitter!


End file.
